


Fire and Ice

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Butterfly/Bog - Freeform, Competition, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Potionless - Freeform, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Despite the title this story had nothing to do with the world of GRRM** </p>
<p>Marianne Fray is a skater in need of a new partner, one who won't disappoint her. After Roland, Bog King seems like a perfect fit, they push each other to be better and there is no chance of them falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Strange Magic characters belong to George Lucas.   
> I know next to nothing about skating, sorry for any inaccuracies. I did do some research on terms though.   
> It will become evident this fic is set in Canada, please don't let that stop you from enjoying it.   
> I will provide a glossary at the end. The glossary is just for fun I have no intention of actually insulting other people's knowledge of Canada.

“Honestly, I can’t stand the sight of him.”

Bog King froze as he walked toward the petite brunette who was mindlessly gabbing away on her phone. _She was talking about him. He was right here and she was talking about him like he didn’t exist._ He balled his hands into tight fists as pure anger boiled up in him, cutting half-moons into the soft flesh of his palms. She had been all sweet to his face, inviting him to coffee with her and her sister but the moment his back was turned this was how she acted. _Just another spoiled little ice princess_. His lip curled up in disgust. He was stupid for thinking she would be different. Turned out she was just like everyone else.

Bog turned on his heel and marched out of the arena letting the door slam shut behind him. He knew he didn’t qualify as ‘good-looking’ not in the least but to say she _couldn’t even look at him_. He would not be subjected to her and her friends ridicule. They had only just met, who was she to judge? She didn’t even know him, didn’t know him at all; so much for the friendly Canadian cliché.

“Bog?” Marianne asked covering the mouth piece on her phone and looking around, she was sure she’d heard him come up from the dressing room. Not seeing her knew pairs staking partner anywhere she went back to chatting with her sister on the phone.

“Anyway as I was saying Roland made such a fool of himself last time we spoke, I honestly don’t know if I can stand to face him. Please tell me he’s not coming to coffee.” Marianne huffed.

~~***~~

Bog arrived twenty minutes late to their first practice together. In hind sight it was a stupid thing to do. At the time he had hoped Marianne would simply give up, call it quits and leave early when he didn’t show. Maybe she’d even cancel their partnership? It would be the last time he underestimated Marianne Fray.

“What the Hell King? You’re twenty minutes late.” She screeched at him from centre ice. “Get your ass down here and start warming up!”

She was wearing a long knitted sweater in deep purple, black leggings, and leg warmers that matched her sweater exactly. Bog was wearing his favourite pair of sweatpants and an old practice hockey jersey with a black long sleeve Under Armour shirt underneath.

“Seriously, do you want to do this or not?” Marianne asked him in her confrontational way, skating right up next to him.

He’d say she was trying to get in his face but her height prevented that. When he didn’t answer she kept going.

“I need someone I can rely on. I couldn’t rely on my last partner. We have less than a month to perfect this routine and we have nothing.” She hissed in frustration. “I chose you for a reason.”

He woke up at that. Not one partner had ever picked him specifically before. He had been the one shuffled around like some _shoe_ nobody wanted. _Why would she_ want _to skate next to someone as ugly as me?_ He thought, _especially if she can’t even look at him_. Only she was looking at him, staring right at him, with big hazel eyes.

“You chose me?” he asked skeptically. _Wasn’t that Plum and Liz’s job?_

“Plum had it narrowed down to four prospects I watched all the footage I could get my hands on. You should have got full marks for Trouble.” She said, surprising him again.

“Nay, I messed up.” he said shaking his head, he and his partner at the time had been in running for first place with a great performance to Elvis Presley’s _Trouble_. There had been a near mishap when he almost dropped the girl. They ended up coming in fourth, not even placing. That had been the last time he’d skated pairs.

“You know what performance made me pick you over those other guys though?” She said casually but he could tell she was revving up for a pep speech.

“Mistreated” she said, all smooth and sultry. “I want to see _that_ passion, _that_ fire behind our new routine. I want someone who is going to push me to be better, not hold me back. When I yell at someone” she said raising her voice slightly, “I want them to yell back.”

He had put a lot of anger into the now famous _Mistreated_ routine he had carved out gouges in the ice. The fury behind that performance could not be matched with pure persuasion. Although she was off to a good start if she really did hate him. He could hate her right back and use that hatred to fuel this duet.

“What do I have to do to get a reaction out of you King?” Marianne threw her hands out in front of her then, and pushed on his chest, hard.

He only slid back a few inches and raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. _What was her game?_

“When I push you _King_ ” she said, making his last name sound like something vile, “I want you to push _me_ back.” She yelled at him, pushing him again, and again he only slid back a few inches. _“And though she be but little, she is fierce.”_ The Shakespeare line cutting across Bog’s mind like a knife.”

Well she asked for it. With all his strength Bog pushed at her shoulders sending her soaring backwards. She caught the momentum bending low she turned, skating a bracket turn to his right. She skated backwards in front of him before looping around and skating off again.

“I could skate figure eights around you blindfolded” she said doing exactly that, minus the blind fold.

She was just being smug now. He made an aborted move as if he meant to reach out and grab her but she zoomed past him again, down to the other end of the rink. She was grinning clearly pleased about something. He wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Narrowing his eyes at his target he took off at top speed, skating up the centre of the rink, like a hockey player ready to make a breakaway goal.

She was skating on the outside edge and he skated inside, for a while he was her perfect mirrored image as they raced to cut each other off. Suddenly she changed the game. Instead of skating away from him Marianne did a Choctaw turn and began skating right at him. They nearly collided, only her precision and their combined skill helped to avoid an accident. Marianne glided past him close to his right side, tucked in low, almost hydroblading. He turned around just in time to see her do a butterfly jump. Now she was just showing off.

“Impressive” he said arching an eyebrow at her as she skated by him again, reaching for her free leg she moved herself into a layback spin.

She replied with a grin he could only describe as _wicked_. He showed off a few moves of his own, finally getting into the competitive spirit she had been teasing out of him all practice. He skated harder and faster than he had in a long time driven by a new goal.

He cranked out two double axels in a row. Swung into a Rocker Turn to cut her off again, but was too slow.

“Not too bad yourself” she said, flying past him a blur of violet and black.

“You were expecting?” he said airily, _damn when would she learn to give up_?

She doubled back around coming to a dead stop in front of him. A stray chunk of hair fell in front of her eye and she huffed at it before replying, “more” in that same sultry tone, raising her own challenging eyebrow at him in return.

_Alright, that’s it_. He thought, _time to show her what you’re really made of_.

They skated off to opposite corners, Marianne pulled off a spectacular Biellmann spin and Bog countered with a Y-Spiral. Not to be out done they started racing towards each other in a dangerous game of chicken, Bog thought they were going to collide for sure. Just before impact was inevitable the two skaters stopped, each forming their own small pile of snow inches apart.

Bog was breathing heavy he couldn’t remember the last time a partner had worked him so hard. Most just wanted to figure out a routine and practice it but this little dance had actually been fun. Marianne had pushed him to perform just for her. Marianne was breathing just as heavily as he was and her stone cut eyes glared daggers into his blue ones.

“Don’t _ever_ be late for practice again” she said her breaths still coming in small gasps, poking his chest with an angry finger to mark her point.

He swallowed hard. Maybe he had been wrong about the little _princess_. She had a feisty side to her he never would have imagined if he hadn’t of witnessed it himself.

The sound of clapping echoed around the otherwise empty arena and Bog searched all over until he spotted Plum and Liz giving them a rousing standing ovation. Marianne turned and gave them a bow before skating off the ice to go and talk to them. Plum was Marianne’s manager and Liz was a semi-famous choreographer.

“That was ah-MAZE-ing!” Plum cooed jogging down towards the bench where Marianne was taking off her skates.

“Lucky for you two, I recorded the whole thing on my phone!” Plum waved the device around dangerously.

“I couldn’t have created a better routine myself.” Said Liz, “well _I_ could” she amended, “but I think we’ll just stick to tweaking this one a bit.”

“You guys totally had an ‘anything you can do, I can do better’ vibe going on and it worked great!” Plum jumped in shoving her cell phone in front of Marianne’s face and hitting the play button.

Bog skated over to the bench to see too. He was beginning to feel like the odd man out, he had to face facts he’d always be outnumbered by women. And outnumbered usually meant outvoted on decision making.

“Wow, that does look good” Marianne agreed. “It’s almost the opposite of pairs skating though” she said with a small frown.

Unfortunately she was right pairs spent most of their ice time as close together as possible, he and Marianne had just spent that whole time staying as far apart from each other as they could. Mirrors instead of unison, chaos instead of order.

“What do you think Bog?”

It was a moment before Bog realised Marianne was talking to him. He’d only ever heard her call him by his last name.

“Ah, well, you know” he shrugged, not expecting his opinion to matter much anyway.

“You could be a little more helpful” she said exasperated.

“It’s really different though, I think you guys have a chance with it.” Liz inserted her two cents worth.

“Those old windbags wouldn’t know different if it came up and bit them in the butt.” Marianne said, making all present laugh.

“Listen” Liz said stopping the video at a certain spot, “if you both do a triple jump here, Marianne you go clockwise and Bog would go counter-clockwise, then come out of it and do a Rocker turn. Marianne can come back ‘round the other side and do a Russian split.”

“Over all I think you’re my best match yet.” Plum said bubbling up with excitement.

Marianne huffed, “You said that about Roland, look at how that turned out.” She glowered at Plum in a way that made Bog hope she’d never have reason to look at him that way.

~~***~~

“Absolutely pathetic. It’s so annoying how he keeps trying these things to _impress_ me. As if.”

Marianne was talking into her phone again. Bog already felt the bile rising in his throat; seriously couldn’t she at least wait until he was out of the building.

“Just hang on a sec. Hey King!”

Bog halted in his attempt to exit gracefully, but that wasn’t going to happen now. He exhaled an angry puff of air before turning around, a false smile in place to see what the little _princess_ wanted now. Her hand covered the end of her cellphone.

“You bailed on me last week, what gives?” she accused.

His mind went blank, of all the things she could have said to him that would have been the last he’d imagined.

“You can come with us today, if you want? I just thought it’d be nice for us to get to know each other a little bit since we’ll be skating together. Unless you’d rather just keep it professional?” she asked the smooth confidence from earlier draining from her voice.

Very few people said no to Marianne Fray, Bog was sure of that. He looked around as if the foyer with its hockey tryout fliers and ads for used gear would give him some excuse not to go.

“ _Marianne, Marianne are you still there?_ ” what was clearly the voice of Marianne’s sister drifted through the phone.

“Just hang up Dawn I’ll see you in two minutes anyway.” Marianne growled angrily into her phone before ending the call.

Bog blinked at that.

“Are you coming or not?” she asked once more, exiting past him as he stood there still holding the door ajar.

“I don’t…” he wracked his brain for some excuse as a red Pontiac Grand Am pulled up out front and honked it’s horn.

“Come on, we’ll even drive you home after.” She said giving him a gentle smile.

“You drive a hard bargain Fray.” He said, copying the way she always called him by his last name. “Aye, I’ll come.” He shook his head and followed her out to the car.

Bog and Marianne squeezed into the backseat after shoving their skate bags into the trunk. Marianne’s sister rode shotgun while her friend Sonny drove.

“Hi, I’m Dawn” Dawn said turning around awkwardly and shaking hands with Bog. A giant smile plastered on her face.

“Bog” he said shortly, his hand now thoroughly shook. Bog couldn’t help but notice the two sisters were complete opposites. Marianne’s demeanour was cool and collected verging on frosty whereas Dawn was warm and welcoming.

“So Roland” Dawn said, suddenly changing gears and turning to throw a dangerous look at her sister.

“I swear” Marianne near screeched, “If he shows up at work one more time trying to impress me, I _will_ find a shotgun and pepper his ass! Did I tell you what he did last time? He shows up just before close in a Stetson and cowboy boots! Singing of _all things_ about how I should take him back, _as if_! I was embarrassed for _him_ , couldn’t even look at him after that.”

Realisation suddenly dawned on Bog, both last week and today when he’d heard her on the phone she hadn’t been talking about him at all, but this Roland guy. Clearly her ex. He felt so stupid jumping to a conclusion like that. _Now who was the judgmental one_?

“Forget him Marianne, you’ve got Boggy now.” Dawn cooed.

The mention of his name bringing him back to focus, “Bog” he said automatically adjusting the terrible nickname that had been thrown at him his whole life.

“Ooh he’s cute” Dawn said ogling some guy they passed walking down the street.

“You’ll have to excuse Dawn” Marianne said, leaning in conspiratorially to half whisper to Bog, “she’s just a little boy crazy.”

“I am not!” Dawn cried in outrage.

“Your right, I’m sorry” Marianne said with mock offense, “did I say ‘ _a little’_ I meant a lot.”

Bog laughed hardily as the two sisters devolved into an argument about Dawn’s level of obsession with boys which ended in Marianne spitting out a list of names of guys which Dawn had fawned over in the past week alone. Alphabetically.

~~***~~

“He’s cute” Dawn said coming into Marianne’s room and sitting down on her bed while Marianne typed up an assignment on her computer.

“Who is?” Marianne asked distracted, Dawn did this far too often.

Just sweet sixteen, young an innocent, Dawn was always going on about one boy or another. Marianne had simply learned to tune her out. Oh sure she gave important sisterly advice when the occasion called for it. Apparently Marianne was a _great listener_. Although that had been something Roland had told her, Roland had talked enough for both of them. Damn his narcissistic tendencies.

“You _know_ who I mean” Dawn attempted to hint at something but Marianne’s head was too full of the _Battle of the Atlantic_ to pick up on it.

“No I don’t” Marianne sang-song back.

“Bog” Dawn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marianne gave an indifferent huff, internally shaking her head at Dawn’s new level of boy crazy.

“I don’t mean he’s like a total hunk, but _cute_ , ya know?” Dawn sighed and Marianne felt a dread rising up in her.

“Dawn I forbid you to ask him out!” Marianne exclaimed finally giving her full attention to Dawn. It would be beyond awkward if her skating partner started dating her sister.

“I _was_ going to say _you_ should ask him out.” Dawn shot back, “but now that you mention it, I _always_ wondered what it’d be like to date an older guy…” Dawn trailed off.

“No, no way.” Marianne said, jumping to her feet. “Roland was the first and last time I’ll ever date a skating partner. It can only end in disaster.” She was firm on this it wasn’t going to happen. Looks hadn’t even factored into her choice. She had selected Bog solely on his skill. It just didn’t hurt he was the exact opposite of Roland.

Roland was of average height, with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Bog was tall, with dark straight hair and strikingly blue eyes that always looked at her with deep intensity. His lanky frame betraying the way he could move on the ice. On land he walked around with hunched shoulders, clearly conscious of his height, but on the ice he stood tall. Marianne shook her head to erase the image she was painting. There is no way she would ruin another partnership by falling in love. _“Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”_ She thought.

And this, coming from Dawn who spent so much time looking at other guys she couldn’t see the one right in front of her. Sonny would worship her like a princess if she’d only give him a chance. If Marianne had a loonie for every time Dawn had referred to Sonny as “just a friend” she’d have enough money to buy her own Tim Hortons.

“In fact” Marianne added, determined to put an end to discussion on the subject, “I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

Not only was she not interested, she didn’t have time. Between working part-time as a cashier at Canadian Tire, taking a few history courses at University, and working on this skating routine she was lucky just to have time to sleep. Everything was going to happen at once. Two days after her final mid-term was the skating competition. Her father tried to tell her she was taking on too much, she was only eighteen. She should be enjoying life not rushing through it.

~~***~~

Bog was sure they had listened to every possible song. Everything from instrumental pieces including Habanera from Carmen and the Ruslan and Ludmilla Overture to more modern songs such as Shania Twain’s _You Don’t Impress Me_ and Taylor Swift’s _Shake it off_. And if Bog ever heard _that_ song again it would be too soon. They had the routine down pack; Bog was doing spins in his sleep, but with less than a week to go they needed a song.

Marianne got in the car clutching at her head. “Sonny, can you please turn off the radio” she begged, “I can’t listen to another song.”

Bog couldn’t agree more as he rubbed at his throbbing temples.

Dawn mumbled some unheard complaints from the passenger seat as Sonny leaned in to turn off the car stereo.

“Wait” Marianne suddenly cried out, halting Sonny, and startling Bog. “Listen” she said.

Bog listened to the song a slow smile spreading across his face. He turned to look at Marianne whose eyes were shut, she was clearly visualising their routine, matching it to the music. It wasn’t difficult, Bog could see it too.

Marianne opened her eyes, turning to face him and caught him staring at her. Their eyes met in an intense connection.

“What do you think?” she asked, seeking his approval.

“I, I think it just might work.” He agreed. Slowly a satisfied grin spread across his face.

Instantly she smiled back at him.

Dawn turned around to find out what Marianne was going on about only to see the pair making eyes at each other. Dawn swallowed down the fit of laughter that was threatening to bubble up inside her. Of course the two people most against love _would_ slowly be falling for each other.

“What?” Marianne asked when she noticed Dawn starting, forcing her to break eye contact with Bog.

“Nothing” Dawn replied coyly. She would keep her secret for now.

~~***~~

“Go ahead, ask him”

Obviously Nathan was under the impression Bog couldn’t hear him, as he gave their friend Sara an _oh-so-subtle_ nudged.

“So” Sara said, trying to be casual, something Sara Stuffs did not do well.

“I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is no” Bog said cutting her off and saving them both from a painfully awkward situation.

“Aw, come on, we want to meet _her_.” She edged, no longer having to beat around the bush.

“The answer’s still no.” The only time his friends ever showed interest in his skating was when they wanted to meet his newest partner, something that had gone wrong every single time.

“You guys are practicing what? Like five times a week now, I bet if I were to just show up at the arena I’d see you there.” Sara was getting bolder with her declarations.

“Fine” he huffed out at last completely annoyed, “If you show up tomorrow around five o’clock you might just catch us leaving. Now leave me alone!” he bellowed at his house mates scattering them.

Bog was twenty-one and still lived at home with his mother, plus his two best friends Nathan Thang and Sara Stuffs. They all paid rent allowing his mother to stay in this home, the one his father had built for them when they’d first moved over from Scotland. She thought staying here kept his memories alive.

~~***~~

Marianne had just finished changing from their final practice before the competition when she heard a crash and a loud thud come from the men’s changing room, a noise that could only be caused by Bog. _Fuck_ she thought savagely, _please don’t tell me he hurt something_ she prayed running into the change room and shutting her eyes.

“Oh my gosh are you okay?” she asked. Marianne had got a quick glimpse of Bog on the floor, obviously having slipped on the wet tiles. For the most part he’d been covered by a fluffy grey towel but Marianne had seen one very white, very firm butt cheek.

Bog was absolutely mortified. Of course she’d come running when he slipped and fell. He’d been standing still for much too long, hadn’t noticed the puddle that had amassed under his feet. When he had gone to move he slipped, banging his head on the open locker in the process, and landed arse over tea kettle on the cold wet floor.

For modesty’s sake Marianne had covered her eyes but he was far too embarrassed to ask if she’d seen anything. He tucked the towel around his narrow waist a little tighter then manoeuvered himself up onto the bench. He triple checked everything was covered.

“It’s safe” he said weakly, there really was no coming back from this.

“Are you okay though?” Marianne asked cautiously opening her eyes. Relief flooded her when she saw that Bog King indeed looked fine. She knew from experience that outward appearances could be deceiving though.

Without hesitation Marianne marched over and sat down next to Bog, missing the way he flinched at her sudden proximity. Her fingers gently grazed over the lump swelling up in the corner of his forehead and he winced at the pain that caused.

“Ooh, sorry” she hissed in sympathy, “that’s a nasty bump you got there King.”

“It bloody hurts” he complained as it began throbbing. He needed to put ice on it soon, how ironic they were in a skating rink.

“Aw, want me to kiss it better?” she mocked at him.

Before he could give a legitimate answer to that she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to the tender lump causing his breath to hitch. No one had ever presumed to be so intimate with him. Marianne seemed to realize the potentially awkward situation she had just walked into as she leaned back her eyes wide with fear.

Marianne hadn’t been thinking at all. As children she had routinely played mother kissing all kinds of bumps and bruises for Dawn. Over the past few weeks her and King had become friends, really getting to know each other’s likes and dislikes. Clearly she had felt close enough that she could kiss a bump on his forehead. It had completely slipped her mind this might not be an entirely appropriate thing to do given he was sitting there wearing only a towel. His defined torso on display, sparse dark hairs covered the evidence of his strict workout regime and Marianne felt an impulse to run her hand down his chest. Thankfully she didn’t act on it.

“I’ll meet you upstairs” Marianne said, pleased when her voice came out steady as she jumped up and nearly bolted from the change room.

They exited the arena together less than ten minutes later. Next to Sonny’s red Grand Am was parked a black Dodge Ram. Two people Marianne didn’t know were outside chatting away with Dawn and Sonny. One was wearing a hunter orange toque and a cameo vest over a long-sleeved Browning shirt with baggy jeans, the other was wearing a navy hoodie and grey sweatpants. Both beings appeared so unisex Marianne couldn’t distinguish there genders until each spoke, introducing themselves.

The female, Sara was in the hat and vest, Nathan in the hoodie. Apparently they were such good friends with Bog they all lived together.

“Hey, I know” Dawn said in her ‘bright idea’ voice, “let’s all go out together tomorrow night after the competition?”

Everyone agreed, win or lose they’d all go out for dinner afterwards Bog’s mother would probably be joining them, as well as Marianne and Dawn’s father.

“She’s hot” Sara said almost as soon as the car full of teens had driven away.

“She’s off limits” Bog said feeling his blood boil.

“Aw, come on, it’s not like _you_ were going to make a move.” Sara argued.

“Damn straight I’m not” Bog spat out, “but neither are you” he said pointing a dangerously long finger in her direction, “nor are you” Bog said turning the finger on Nathan.

“I didn’t say anything” Nathan said in protest throwing his hands in the air.

“Well don’t think it.” He huffed as they all shuffled into the truck, Sara in the driver’s seat and Nathan squeezed in suicide because Bog would never be able to sit back there, his legs far too long.

“She just got out of a very bad relationship” Bog explained. He went to rub at his temple talking to Stuffs and Thang for too long always ended in a migraine, but accidently rubbed at where he’d hit his head. He gave a sharp hiss at the contact, he’d nearly forgotten about it, the pain indeed slightly fading after Marianne’s brush of lips.

“What happened to your head Bog?” Nathan asked from behind him.

“I slipped” he said, keeping it deliberately vague let them think he’d slipped on the ice.


	2. Chapter Two

“ _She’s hot_ ” Sara’s words echoed in his head, words that he had tried to ignore and forget over the last few hours.

In fact he had spent whole practice sessions trying not to appraise her outward appearance. If it had of been him he would have said she was _beautiful_ , the flecks of gold he could sometimes see in her eyes caught the light in just the right way. He couldn’t think like that though he’d made a silent promise not to fall in love with her and damn it he’d keep that promise.

Today was the first time he’d seen her in her performance dress. They had practiced in past competition outfits only being able to get their new ones the day of for placing an order at such short notice. Her past dresses had been bright neon’s that had made it difficult to look at her. Today they were wearing plum, trimmed with silver, the subdue colour a much better fit for her skin tone. Her dress was standard length but dear lord the expanse of legs on display seemed indecent. The skirt of her dress was made to look like flower petals. Sometime between last night and the morning Marianne had gotten a haircut, it was short and sassy _just like her_ he thought. Fresh caramel highlights were streaked throughout it and it had been styled with a bit of gel making it stick out in the back. Marianne kept looking at him oddly and he wondered if the lump on his forehead was still visible. He had woken up with brain freeze after sleeping all night with an icepack on it.

Marianne couldn’t help the way she kept looking over at Bog. The way his shirt was pulled taut across his chest. Maybe it was a good thing they wouldn’t be skating too close together. It was the first time she’d seen him truly clean shaven and his distinguished jaw looked very smooth. She wanted to run her hand along it to feel if it was as smooth as it looked. She remembered the awkward encounter from the day before and quickly looked away when he caught her staring. Butterflies kept going round and round in her stomach but it was good to be a little nervous Marianne reminded herself.

“Next up, Bog King and his partner Marianne Fray” the announcer spoke, his voice booming through the arena.

Marianne and Bog skated out to centre ice clasped hands and bowed to the judges in unison. The light’s dimmed and a pumped-up version of Heart’s _Straight On_ came blasting through the speakers. It had a slightly Spanish feel to it that really played up their initial animosity. They turned to face each other and just like that first day, and every day they’d practiced since Marianne pushed at Bog sending him gliding backwards only a fraction, and he retaliated with ten times the force. She didn’t miss a beat as she soared in a wide arc around him, coming back in close, looping around him in tight circles before flashing that come and get me grin.

Like a flash he was gone chasing her up the ice, _crossover, crossover, jump, spin_ , his heart was racing, blood pumping through his veins in time to the song. On the ice only they existed. This was the first time anyone other than Plum or Liz was seeing this routine. Marianne really upped her game, feeding off the enthusiasm of the crowd. Bog did all he could to match her pace this was the whole point of the routine. Each was trying to outdo the other. They were on _fire_ zig-zagging across the ice at breakneck speeds, at one point Marianne came behind him a little closer than he was used to but he kept focused. They crossed paths again this time they came together, Marianne crossed her wrists as they clasped hands, together they spun around until Marianne nodded and he let her go. Each of them zoomed down to their opposite corners, Marianne doing a butterfly jump; Bog a Russian Split before beginning that daring race of death towards each other.  

The performance ended just as it should, nothing but a pile of snow between the pair as they stopped just shy of actually running into one another. Grabbing hands once more Marianne and Bog began their bows, one for the judges, one for this side of the arena, and turning around one for the other side. The judges were dumbstruck, the audience lost in a roar of applause. Marianne couldn’t stop smiling, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. It wasn’t until Marianne went to disembark from the ice that she realised her and Bog were still holding hands.

“May I have my hand back, please?” she asked, her breath coming in deep gasps.

Bog looked down to where they were still joined together, “oh, yeah, of course” he said letting go. Almost instantly he wished he hadn’t, his large hand felt so empty without hers in it.

They sat down to wait for their score, Plum and Liz already waiting nervously in the kiss and cry area.

In the end they placed second, Marianne opting for a manly punch to his arm, a gesture he was surprisingly okay with. He had pulled her close to his side, not wanting to embarrass her with a full on hug on national television. She excepted the side hug even going so far as to run her hand up and down his back a few times in what he supposed she thought was a comforting gesture, one he actually found slightly distracting.  

~~***~~

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here”

Bog froze as he was about to round the corner, that was a very angry sounding Marianne talking. They had just scooped up a pair of silver medals what could have her in such a state?

“Now Buttercup, you just know I had to come see the competition. Especially with everyone talkin’ the way they are.” The new voice was a male drawl, one Bog didn’t recognize.

“Ha!” Marianne gave a false laugh, “The only thing _everyone_ should be talking about is how you cheated on me” she hissed.

Bog’s hands clenched involuntary at his sides and he had the sudden urge to march around the corner and give the cheating scumbag a piece of his mind, or fist. Bog had been given minimal details on who he was replacing no doubt at Marianne’s behest. In the end he had gotten the most out of Dawn. In a moment of bad judgement Marianne had started dating her former skating partner, the relationship both professional and personal had ended when Marianne had stumbled across him kissing another girl.

“ _C’mon_ Marianne it was an accident” Roland tried to plead.

“So what, you just tripped and fell into her face?” Marianne shot back skeptically.

Bog had to cover his mouth so as not to outright laugh.

“Yeah, something like that” the cheater lied.

“Roland” Marianne growled out between clenched teeth, “let me say this in a language you understand, _my give a damn’s busted_.”

“But, but” the louse floundered looking for another excuse; “you’re my Buttercup” he finished lamely.

“I’m not _your_ anything” Marianne hissed back, “just some girl you used to know.”  

Bog couldn’t take it anymore, he knew Marianne was an adult who could take care of herself and he’d never presume to steep on anyone’s toes but the gentleman in him couldn’t resist. He rounded the corner in a huff as though he’d just walked straight there and not stopped to listen in.

There was a resounding crack as Roland’s head collided forcefully with the creamy brick wall. Oh she could take care of herself alright, the little tough girl.

“You do _not_ get to touch me” she growled, eyes narrowed.

Roland must have made a movement towards her for some unknown reason. Marianne’s response had been to twist his wrist and push him up against the wall, letting his head smash into it.

Bog stood there open mouthed for a moment just staring; this was it, the moment he knew he was in love with her. It didn’t change anything, he’d never be able to tell her, hell he’d never tell anyone but he’d remember the moment for the rest of his life. She was positively radiant in her ferocity there was nothing more beautiful than a woman with confidence.

“Is, _ah_ , is everything alright here?” he asked, once he found his voice, knowing perfectly well it was not.

“Roland was just leaving, weren’t you” Marianne suggested.

Bog noticed Roland twitch uncomfortably before dashing off down the hall, Marianne shouting a cheery, “bye-bye” after him.

“What can I help you with?” Marianne asked sweetly, turning her full attention to Bog.

He could see the residual fear in her eyes left over from her encounter with her ex but he chose to ignore it. She wouldn’t want him picking up on her vulnerabilities.

“Mother would like a picture” he said weakly.

Instantly she brightened, she had yet to meet his mother.

“Oh, well let’s go then” with a big smile she looped her arm through his and they walked back out to the arena.

“Don’t you own a comb, dear?” Griselda asked when the two of them were posed for a picture at last.

Marianne hastily ran her fingers through her new, shorter hairdo and continued smiling brightly.

~~***~~

“What are we watching?” Marianne asked purposely squeezing her way onto the already crowded couch between Dawn and Bog to prevent Dawn from taking advantage of the darkened rec-room. Little did she know this was part of Dawn’s ploy to force _her_ to sit next to Bog.

The three of them plus Sonny, sat squished together on the couch while Sara and Nathan each had their own comfy chairs.

“Our old skating tapes” Dawn said, sprouting a positively evil smile.

With horror Marianne noticed the old VCR was indeed hooked up to the TV.

“We are _not_ ” Marinna said making a grab for the remote in Dawn’s hands only to have large hands grip her arms in attempt to stop her.

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Marianne said, turning and narrowing her eyes at Bog.

“Only because Sara asked” Dawn defended her new friend.

“Oh, well, by all means. _If_ Sara asked” Marianne said with mock approval.

Bog kept his grip on her arm not too tight, but just tight enough to slightly pull her towards him. His only goal to keep her from unleashing unsuspecting fury on Dawn at any moment; however it had the unexpected benefit of having her head rest softly against his chest. He let his arm slide naturally around her shoulder; it was eerily similar to how they had stood less than a week ago after the competition.

Bog watched the screen as two little dots of pink appeared, Dawn six and Marianne eight doing a synchronized skating routine to _Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch_. The girls blew kisses at the audience, twirled around expertly for such young performers; they sculled little hearts into the ice and linked arms to do side-by-side steps. Their pixie cut hairstyles bobbing and swaying with every spin. They were adorable.

The scene changed, people were singing _Happy Birthday_ and the camera was zoomed in on Marianne sitting in front of a cake brilliantly light by ten little candles. She scrunched up her face and with a mischievous smile blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” a smooth female voice asked, and Bog’s heart sank, that voice could only belong to one person. The girl’s mother who, like his father had left this world too soon.

“If I tell you, it won’t come true” Marianne teased.

The scene changed again, they were in a hospital room.

“Why are we here?” Marianne’s voice came from behind the camera, her tone light and teasing as she focused in on Dawn laying in the hospital bed, her leg in a cast.

“Because I fell out of a tree” Dawn said with a giggle of surprise, totally inappropriate for the circumstances.  

“And what were you doing up the tree?” Marianne asked, trying for seriousness but clearly still enjoying this advantage she’d have over her sister. Blackmail footage of Dawn drugged up on painkillers.

Marianne fiddled with the zoom buttons.

“I wanted to be like you” Dawn said honestly.

A gasp of surprise came from Marianne, “Dawn, it’s not safe” she chastised, a motherly tone to her voice that hadn’t been present before.

“ _You_ climb the tree all the time” Dawn pouted.

“Yes, but not _that_ high. What if you can’t skate anymore? Did you _even_ think about that Dawn?” Marianne asked her voice slowly filling with anger. “You are so carless sometimes, so reckless.”

“I’m sorry” Dawn said, stifling a sniffle, the pouty lip beginning to shake as tears welled up in her eyes.

Seeming to have realised what she’d done Marianne set down the camera on the chair and ran to her sister’s bed side.

The camera now at a sideways angle in Marianne’s haste to drop it, still gave a clear view of the two sisters, now possibly twelve and ten. Marianne peppered Dawn’s forehead with kisses as she mumbled apologises only her sister could hear.

Back to the familiar ice rink, Marianne in a neon green dress Bog was glad had been spared his sight was centre ice with a boy obviously a few years older than her. He had wavy golden-blonde hair and was wearing a green suit only a slightly darker shade than her dress. They were standing back-to-back but when the music kicked in, Elvis’ _Can’t Help Falling_ , they moved in perfect unison. Bog had never seen another skating pair so perfectly matched. Height, skill they simply looked _made_ for each other. This was Roland, they guy who had broken Marianne’s heart, the guy who had made her swear off boys and love and the foreseeable future. _The guy who’s head Marianne had recently smashed into a brick wall_. That thought had his heart beating rapidly.

In the video Marianne was about fourteen and her hair was long, pulled back from her face in a French braid, a matching neon ribbon ran through it. When the routine ended Roland casually flung Marianne over his arm and she leaned back her hair skimming the ice. Her cheeks were a bright rosy pink from exertion and admiration.

“Oh, Marianne I’m so sorry” Dawn said, turning off the tape. “I didn’t realise that was on here.” She sounded sincere, but Bog didn’t know if that would quell Marianne’s tendency to jump to quick rage.

“No, its fine Dawn” Marianne said turning, and snuggling into her sister’s side. She leaned up and causally kissed Dawn’s forehead like she had in the hospital video, like she had kissed Bog’s.

“It’s just, you know, the moment I realized I had a crush on Roland is forever immortalized on celluloid.” Marianne said, a soft chuckle bubbling up through the building tension.  

Dawn smiled when she realized Marianne wasn’t going to throttle her in front of their friends and the two hugged it out a bit more.  

“Were you together very long?” Bog asked, surprising himself at the question.

“We skated together for four years” Marianne confirmed, “but we only started dating this past spring. I think he thought I was always too young for him but…” she trailed off before collecting her thoughts, “older doesn’t always mean more mature.” Marianne said, a sour expression crossing her face.

“No it doesn’t” Bog agreed. His rapid growth being one of the factors to his changing partners so often, having to pair up with slightly older girls who were taller.

There they were getting lost in each other’s eyes again. Dawn wanted to give Marianne a swift elbow to the ribs.

“Well, thank you Dawn” Sara said suddenly breaking the strange magic that had suddenly fallen over the room.

“Oh, you’re welcome” Dawn cooed.

“We should be going now though” she said checking the time on her phone. It wasn’t incredibly late but she had a duty to uphold. “I’ve got work in the morning” she said as if she really loathed the idea of leaving early for something as stupid as work, “and Nathan has that _thing_ , don’t you.” she awkwardly hinted.

It was then Bog cottoned on the escape plan Sara was trying to execute.

“Yes he does” Bog said nodding his head overly enthusiastic.

Meanwhile Nathan wracked his brain trying to remember the fake important _thing_ he had to do in the morning.

~~***~~

“It’s snowing!” Dawn shouted with glee as a few tiny flakes flew by the window.

Everyone stopped eating for a moment to look out the window. It was New Year’s Eve and a little bit of snow would just make the night perfect.

“May I have a glass of wine with supper?” Marianne asked her father.

Before he could say no she started in on her reasons why she should be allowed.

“It’s New Year’s, I want to have A drink. And besides I turn nineteen in two weeks anyways!” She tried to sound like a lawyer arguing her case but sounded more like a child who wanted a new toy.

“Then you can wait two weeks” he father said calmly.

“What about mixing a _small_ glass of wine with some 7-up?” Bog asked.

Everyone started at him a moment in silence before Marianne piped up again, “Daddy please?”

It was such a reasonable compromise that even her father couldn’t say no.  

“Daddy” Dawn started, “I turn nineteen in three years can I have some too?”

“Dawn, there is a big difference between a few weeks and several years. Not to mention your sister is more _mature_ than you.” their father defended his choice. He would come to regret these words as even the small amount of wine she had been given started to affect his daughter’s system.

Marianne became talkative, giggly, and a bright red blush crept across her cheeks before the drink was finished. It was not near enough to get her drunk her system just wasn’t used to it. The wine had green apple, and pare flavours to it. It was a nice light summer wine that went well with their meal.

Later when Marianne’s father had left those left behind decided to pass the hours by singing karaoke.

Nathan and Sara started it off with Black Eyed Peas’ _Tonight_ that had everyone singing along. Sara called up Sonny and the two gave a rousing performance of Great Big Sea’s _The night Pat Murphy Died_. Sonny, predictably, called up Dawn and they sang _Three Little Birds_. Dawn called up Marianne and after much protest Marianne agreed. They took forever to agree on a song but eventually went with _Good Time_ with Dawn singing Carley Rea Jepsen’s parts. Dawn couldn’t have planned it better herself when she realised Marianne would have no choice but to sing a duet with Bog and she was totally picking the song.

No one had drunk any alcohol since wine with supper; it wasn’t far that only half of them were legal age. Bog had been alright with that decision until he realised he’d have to sing. He suddenly wished he had something a lot stronger in his system.

“I think you both know this one” Dawn said starting up a song.

It would be too obvious if she gave them a _real_ love song but _Strange Magic_ by Electric Light Orchestra seemed like an okay compromise.

It didn’t stop Marianne from growling slightly at her sister or shooting her dark looks. It didn’t take long for their voices to harmonize, while neither would say they could sing well both were able to carry the tune.

~~***~~

“It hurts so much” Dawn whined, from the back seat of Sonny’s car.

The four of them had been out for Marianne’s birthday, deciding to spend it skating at a frozen lake when Dawn had suddenly fallen ill. She had seemed fine but suddenly she was clutching her stomach and leaning on Marianne for support. She had gone very pale but seemed to be running warm. Bog sat up front for once, his long legs finally being able to stretch out in the cramped car. Dawn was sprawled across the backseat, her head in Marianne’s lap.

“Is it a Smarties emergency?” He heard Marianne ask in hushed tones.

What a ridiculous question who in their right mind would want _chocolate_ when they weren’t feeling well? Dawn must have replied in the affirmative though because the next thing he knew Marianne was talking.

“Sonny” Marianne spoke up, addressing the short driver, “can we please make a quick stop at the next Needs?”

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , Bog thought. There was no way the little candy covered chocolates were going to make Dawn feel better unless, _unless she wasn’t ‘sick’ at all_. Bog felt all the colour drain from his face then promptly resurface tenfold making his face burn hot. Having no siblings of his own he had quickly equated Dawn to little sister status, her minor crush on him notwithstanding. He did not want to think too hard about the fact she was in pain but apparently also craving chocolate.

“Do you remember the old jingle?” Marianne asked her sister, referring to the ads from their childhood.

“Do you eat the red ones last?” Dawn sang back on cue and the whole car burst into laughter.

Marianne emerged from the convenience store with four boxes of Smarties in hand, one for each of them.

~~***~~

“No” Bog bellowed as he vetoed another song, Ed Sheeran’s _Thinking out Loud_ , and Marianne high-fived him as she skated past.

Getting silver in Provincials had boosted their confidence but it meant they’d have to perform again. Plum and Liz had sat down with them the other day going over the importance of a more routine, routine.

“I want to watch two people fall in love” Plum had sighed dewy-eyed.

Marianne had made gagging motions when her back was turned.

“I want it to be like a soft seduction, you need to seduce each other and the audience.” Liz had elaborated. “I’ve already drawn up some basic starting points.”

Marianne huffed her annoyance but read over the proposed program, it sounded good on paper. She handed off the page to Bog who appraised it with slightly more trepidation. They would be staking _very_ close together, there were lots of lifts and touching and he didn’t think he could handle it.

In the end they had decided if Liz could get Marianne and Bog to agree on a song they would do the routine her way. Liz had readily agreed not believing the two would purposely gang up on her to void every song choice.

“I’ll never get them to agree on a song” Liz sighed her frustrations to Dawn who sat in the announcer’s box with her as they played the music over the arena’s sound system.

Dawn had a sudden idea, “I know a song they won’t be able to say no to.”

Dawn quickly went to work plugging in her iPod, then went to the open window to gauge their reactions, pleased when she got the desired response.

Bog and Marianne were at opposite ends of the rink both had stopped skating as the fragile first notes of ELO’s _Strange Magic_ came floating down on them. At once they both turned slowly so that they were facing each other.

Marianne was secretly seething, _this was Dawn’s doing_. Yet at the same time she felt a jolt in her chest, like her heart leaping for joy. She couldn’t say _no_ to this song because she had sang it with Bog, if she vetoed it he might think she thought the song wasn’t special to her or something. But why would that matter? She thought, even more confused _the song_ didn’t mean anything. Did it?

Bog was going through a similar battle in his head. He had started thinking of the song as _their song_ and if they skated a routine to it that would only cement it further in his head. Which was bad because she didn’t love him but if he said _no_ what would _she_ think?

Dawn knew she had them as the two, if by magic, were drawn towards one another. They met half way and instantly fell into the beginnings of the routine Liz had worked out for them. It was so strange watching them skate so close together after only seeing them skating away from each other.

Marianne and Bog had alternated in saying no to every song Liz had proposed, everything from _A Thousand Years_ , to _I Put a Spell_ on you but she couldn’t say no to _Strange Magic_. In a weird way it way _their_ song, Marianne gave a sharp inhale when he placed his large hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. The warmth of his chest against her back was a grounding point and oh God he was touching her and she never wanted him to let go.

That was a nerve-racking thought but _oh_ , it was true! Blinded by willful thinking Marianne realised far too late for the second time in her life she had fallen in love with her skating partner. She refused to make the same mistake twice though. With Roland her admiration had been far too obvious and he had played with her fragile emotions, making her believe he felt the same. She wouldn’t have that issue with Bog, she knew how to better guard her emotions now. Besides Bog was just as much as an anti-romantic as she was, there was no danger of him falling for her. How could he, she was so _different_ , so _unique_. Thinly veiled insults that had been thrown at her all her life, intended to make her feel special. Even her own father, “ _you’re a unique girl Marianne.”_ The words had a bitter sting to them now she knew their true meaning, “ _you’re unlovable_ ”.

At some point they had gone off script simply moving to the music in a way that felt right. The song ended just as Bog was lowering Marianne down from a lift that had them face to face. For a heartbeat they just stood there on the ice looking each other in the eye. Bog’s chest was rising and falling heavily but Marianne chalked that up to the grueling workout they had just put their bodies through. Then he moved as if contemplating leaning in towards her and then a rousing round of applause from Dawn and Liz broke the sudden silence and had the two putting a little distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Creeper_Keaton I did a Samrties drabble. Do you eat the red ones last?  
> Miss_Teddy suggested the song I put A Spell on you for my other fic Song Wars while I figure out how to include it in that fic I thought it deserved an honourable mention in this fic. Thank-you for that suggestion.   
> On a side note Marianne's birthday is January 10th (the same day as my best friend) I see her very much as a Capricorn. Bog's Birthday is July 7th (Cancer- crab that he is) and Dawn's is May 26th (the same day as my friend's sister's birthday). Sonny's is November 25th just to round it all out, everyone has their own season.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had most of this written for a while but wasn't sure where I should make the cut off. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

“Do you want to hang out Friday?” Bog said the words coming out in a rush even as he tried to make them sound neutral.

Ever since they had skated together to _Strange Magic_ Bog had become nervous around Marianne as if she might suddenly realise he had fallen in love with her and would bolt at the thought. Friday was Valentine’s Day and he didn’t want it to be looked upon as a date but his mother had convinced him he should do something with Marianne anyway. It was normal for them to hang out now it wouldn’t be weird or awkward. At least that’s what _he_ told himself.

“This Friday?” Marianne asked casually, she was on the verge of saying yes then grimaced, “actually I have plans” she said, disappointment clear in her voice.

“What?” Bog asked, shocked. Miss “I’ll never fall in love again” had plans on Valentine’s Day!

“Yeah a co-worker asked me if I wanted to do something” she said hesitantly, “a new guy down in automotive.”

“And you said _yes_?” Bog asked he didn’t mean to sound possessive but he just couldn’t believe it.

“It’s not like it’s a date or anything” Marianne said flippantly.

“Does _he_ know that?” Bog asked quirking an eyebrow, “you do know Friday is the- the fourteenth, right?” he scrubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

“So?” Marianne asked, still not getting the hint. What was the big deal if she wanted to hang out with a co-worker instead of her skate partner, she and Bog hung out all the time. Then Bog’s words sunk in, Friday was the fourteenth, February Fourteenth, aka St. Valentine’s Day.

“Oh God it _is_ a date.” Marianne said in horror, covering her face with her hands and sinking down against the wall hoping the floor would open and swallow her whole.

“It’s not too late to cancel.” Bog said hopefully.

Marianne began banging her head gently against the wall.

Marianne left out a huff of air, “no, that would be rude” she said, sounding rather put out.

“I could always call half-way through with an emergency.” Bog supplied helpfully, _no ulterior motive here..._

Marianne smiled at that albeit weakly.  

~~***~~

“Bog, did you know Marianne has a _date_ on Friday!” Dawn screeched at him in horror, “ _not with you!_ ”

“Yes Dawn, I know” Bog said calmly trying to placate the flighty teen.

“But, but, but, _why_?” she whined.

It didn’t take a genius to work out Dawn had been subtly, _not-so-subtly_ , trying to get Bog and Marianne together for weeks now. At least since New Year’s Eve, he feared maybe longer. There had been an incident, _almost incident_ , with a spring of mistletoe over Christmas. He could be ignorant of such things but he wasn’t completely thick.

“Because she doesn’t want to _date_ me, she doesn’t want to date _anyone_.” He replied with full confidence. Just the week before Marianne had said something along the lines of _“what would I_ even _do with a boyfriend anyway?”_

Unfortunately she felt a since of honour and obligation to the co-worked she unknowingly agreed to a date with and refused to call it off.

“We should do something!” Dawn suggested then brightly.

Bog felt the beginnings of stammering out a no, no way no how, but got caught with the pouty Dawn face, her blue eyes widening and becoming glossy, lower lip trembling. He wanted to plead a case for Sonny who was so head over heels for Dawn blind men could see it even if she couldn’t. He felt his resolve weaken he could not say no to that face.

Feeling like he was digging himself a hole he tentatively asked, “What did you want ta do?”

“Spy on Marianne’s date of course.” She smiled brightly at him.

For a moment he was immensely relieved then froze up with fear and cold-numbing shock.

“WHAT?”

~~***~~

Dawn sat across from Bog at the semi-fancy restaurant deeply engaged with her cell phone, while Bog sat there twiddling his thumbs jumping every time the door opened afraid Marianne would see them there.

“Apparently I’m not good enough company. Who has you so occupied.” He jested nodding at her phone.

“Sonny, he wanted to go to a movie tonight but I ditched last minute to do this instead.” Dawn said dismissively.

She was wearing a light blue dress not at all appropriate for the season with a light pink pashmina scarf that he had got her for Christmas. He had decided to get something for Marianne but getting something for her turned into needing to get something for Dawn too. A two for one sale on scarfs at Le Chateau had solved all his worries. He had picked out a dark purple scarf for Marianne to go with her black pea coat and a pale pink for Dawn.

This situation still felt so wrong. He shouldn’t be on a date with Dawn, not even a fake one. He shouldn’t be here spying on Marianne. Sara had loaned him the use of her truck for the night, her and Nathan opting to stay in and play video games and Bog wished he had of stayed with them.

“You should go to the movie with Sonny” Bog ventured, “you still have time, here I’ll even drive you.” He nearly stood up but Dawn grabbed his arm pulling him back down, just in time.

They used their menus to hide their faces as Marianne and her date walked in and was blessedly sat on the other side of the restaurant.

“Sonny and I go to movies all the time, he won’t miss me this once.” Dawn said, even as her phone pinged with another message.

Bog breathed out a huff of air it was time for desperate measures.

“Dawn,” he said solemnly taking her hand and forcing her to make eye contact with him.

“I did not want to be the one to tell you this but” he hesitated further, it wasn’t his secret to tell but with all the nudging she was doing she needed to be given a nudge in return, “Sonny is in love with you.”

Her eyes got big and her lips framed a perfect little ‘o’ even as she blushed furiously she began denying it, shaking her head in a way that tossed her delicate curls from side to side.

“No silly, Sonny and I are-”

Bog held up a finger to cut her off, “don’t say ‘just friends’” he warned, “I know you _have_ been friends with him for a long time but he really and truly loves you and I think if you stopped and thought about it for a minute you might realise you feel the same” he quirked his eye-brow at her.

Dawn seemed to do just that going quiet and mulling over some things.

Dawn _knew_ how she felt about Sonny, knew how she felt about him for a while, but she had buried those feelings deep too afraid to consider what they meant. She couldn’t be _in love_ with her best friend. Who would she stay up late to watch movies with and talk to boys about? She hadn’t wanted to ruin their friendship over a little crush but now she had let the feelings simmer too long. She remembered how for Halloween they had gone as Elsa and Olaf, Sonny hadn’t even protested the snowman costume at all. Everyone had commented on what a cute couple they made. At some point Dawn had stopped denying the fact. Worst of all she had never suspected Sonny’s feeling for her, to be told up front by a reliable source that he felt the same was good enough for her.

Making up her mind Dawn gave Bog a firm nod, “It appears” she said weakly, “That I am on the wrong date, would you please drop me off at the movie theatre.” She gave him a watery smile, picking up her phone she promptly called Sonny.

“Sonny, hey I’m coming to the movie.”

If either of them had known what was going to happen that night, they might have decided to stay at the restaurant.

~~***~~

Marianne sat across from her _date_ , she used that term loosely, with the wrong shade of blue for eyes. She wasn’t sure when she had decided there _was_ a right shade of blue for eyes but she knew it wasn’t the electric blue of Ian’s. Ian with his platinum blonde hair that was almost white. It was her first date since Roland and it was going terribly. Maybe she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be out on a date she viewed everything as a negative. His eye colour was wrong, his hair was wrong, he opened the car door for her to get in, but not when they got out. He drove a sleek little black eclipse which in reality was a much nicer car than Sonny’s but lacked the coziness.

Marianne was wearing a cream sweater with dark wash jeans, the scarf Bog gave her for Christmas wrapped around her neck for a pop of colour.

Ian was giving Marianne a toothy smile and she realised he was waiting for her to answer a question she had missed.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked innocently.

They made it through dinner with few enough misshapes it was only after dessert and tea was served things took a turn for the worse.

Marianne froze her fork half-way to her mouth with a bite of the most delicious cheesecake she had ever eaten on it and just stared. A familiar head of golden-blonde curls bopped towards her, _Roland_.  

~~***~~

Bog lay back in the truck bed watching the clouds slowly obscure the stars. He shivered pulling his Nova Scotia tartan scarf around his neck tighter. The temperature was dropping it was probably going to snow. Snow on Valentine’s Day how _romantic_ , all the couples out for a walk would just _love_ it. He sneered at the thought. Who liked all that mushy romantic stuff anyway, not him. The silence of the night was broken with soft notes and gentle words as _Strange Magic_ played from his cell phone. Bog had never moved so fast in his life to answer that call.

“Hello?” he asked tentatively, there was no reply, his heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong _she_ wouldn’t just call him and then _not talk_.

“Marianne?” he asked, this time he was answered by a sob; his heart dropped.

A sudden rage filled Bog, _what had that little shit done to hurt his friend?_ Angrily he grinded his teeth.

“Where are you?” He asked, the words coming out in a snarl, he was already sliding off the tailgate and jogging around to start up the truck.

“I’m at the Tim’s by the arena” she said, speaking through more sobs and deep gulps.

 _Crying_ , his little tough girl was crying over some stupid boy because _he_ wasn’t man enough to own up to his feelings.

“I’ll be there in five minutes” he said feeling like he was some wayward hero in an action flick, off to save the day. In an earlier moment of sentiment he had driven to the arena not wanting to head home.

That little Imp was going to eat his fist if he ever saw him again.

She shouldn’t need him to save her though. That was what was wrong with this whole picture. She _was_ a tough girl he’d seen her handle Roland. What did that creep do that was so bad she had been reduced to crying?

Upon walking through the door at Tim Hortons Bog did not expect to be ambushed by a little ball of furry. He held on tightly as Marianne let all her anger out on him, through the sobs he managed to catch the words _Roland_ and _set up_ and simply hugged her even tighter. He had no words of comfort to give her.

After what felt like forever Marianne pulled away from him, his coat boasted wet spots where her tears had fallen and her make-up, oh God her _make-up_! Raccoon-eyes didn’t even begin to cover it and yet she still managed to look _beautiful_. Something in his expression must have changed because Marianne was looking at him oddly now as she wiped at her eyes.

“Bog?” she asked voice hoarse, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“Come on, let’s get you home” he said, deflecting her question.

He nodded politely to two older men sitting in the corner, the only other patrons on this chilly February night, who had watched the exchange with some interest. They nodded back, the man closest to him tipping his red trucker’s hat.

~~***~~

Half a bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum (a birthday present) and a bag of Lays Ketchup Chips later Marianne and Bog were curled up together on her couch watching a horror movie. Marianne having informed him this is what she usually did on Valentine’s Day, Freddie and Jason the only boys seemingly not to disappoint her. The snow had started falling just as they pulled in the drive and was now falling thick and fast threatening a full out blizzard.

Bog lay with his back to the back of the couch Marianne snuggled securely in front of him a fleece blanket draped carelessly over them as a dying fire still glowed from the woodstove. Marianne’s father was out of town, gone to Toronto for meetings all weekend. Bog was thankful there was no danger of Mr. Fray walking in on the pair; he never wanted a reason to move from this spot. Marianne’s even breathing indicated she was asleep and he was content to just lay there.

His little piece of heaven was disturbed by Dawn arriving home. She entered the house quietly enough and tiptoed into the living room curious of what she would find what with Sara’s truck parked out front and all. She was a little surprised but entirely too pleased to find Bog and Marianne so cozy. Both were wide awake silently watching the movie on the TV but Bog was mouthing “She’s asleep” as Marianne lifted a finger to her lips to motion Dawn to stay quiet.

Dawn had to supress a giggle they had to be the biggest pair of dorks ever! They had stayed silent who knew how long, both believing the other person to be asleep, silently enjoying their company. The moment was lost when Sonny stomped through the front door dislodging snow as he went and cursing the storm loudly. Dawn heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation. She loved Sonny, she did, even if she hadn’t told him yet, but sometimes his lack of curtesy was frustrating.

Marianne almost rolled off the couch at her surprise of Bog stirring behind her. His hand had been resting gently on her hip but at her sudden movements he pulled her back from the edge wrapping his arm all the way around her middle. They were suddenly facing each other and the proximity was even more unnerving.

“It’s a blizzard out there” Dawn said pointing to the window, “Do you think it would be okay for Sonny to stay the night? It’s really not safe to drive; we only just made it here.”  

“Shit” Bog cursed, “my mother is probably having a fit.”

He checked his phone which had been put on silent and indeed saw two missed calls and five unread text messages. Not bothering with her texts he called the woman right away.

“Mum?” he asked when she answered, “No, no I’m safe. I’m” he gulped, how would she take this next line? “I’m at Marianne’s.”

His mother’s shriek of joy could be heard from the other end of the line and he briskly walked out of the room to finish the call. Away from prying ears he explained that _no_ they were not a couple, and that _yes_ he would be spending the night at her house do to the driving conditions.

“It’ll be like a sleep over!” Dawn cheered with infectious joy as Marianne rebuilt up the fire to a roaring blaze.

“I’ll go get the sleeping bags and all the blankets and pillows I can find” Dawn continued as she took off for the garage, “we can all sleep in the living room!”

“She is way too excited about being snowed-in” Sonny said shaking his head but smiling.

“How was the movie?” Marianne asks.

“Really funny” Sonny says laughing at a remembered bit, “you should definitely go see it.”

In short order furniture was pushed up against the walls and sleeping bags and pillows were all laid out in the middle of the room. Dawn’s whining had them putting on Hocus Pocus, a much lighter movie then what had been on before.

Marianne never realised how many times they said the word ‘virgin’ in that film. They were only halfway through and she had lost count. It was an odd reminder of the only thing she hadn’t given up to Roland. Only because she had protested so strongly. She hated how in the movie it kept being referred to like it was a bad thing. She was quite proud to be 19 and still a virgin.

~~***~~

“Stop treating me like _I’m_ the enemy” Bog shouted at last fed up with today’s practice session.

“What!” Marianne cried in outrage.

They were standing on the ice arguing about movements. Marianne had been acting strangely ever since Valentine’s Day and he just couldn’t figure out what had happened. She still hadn’t told him the full story about Roland crashing her _not-date_. Something had happened though; Marianne’s new found confidence in guys had been shattered once again.

“You’re still not over him are you?” Bog asked, bringing up Roland was a taboo but he needed to get his point across. How could they do a side-by-side routine if she wouldn’t let him touch her?

“Oh yes I am!” She argued back, they’d been fighting all day. Bog had suddenly become nervous and twitchy around her, and now he was bringing up Roland, great just great!

“If you were it wouldn’t bother you” he countered. He knew something about being rejected after all.

Marianne growled at him in frustration before taking off and doing laps around the rink before heading off to get changed, she was done with practice for today.

Bog headed off hoping to get away first. She was so frustrating, in every way and now because the same guy had burned her twice she saw every guy as a potential disaster waiting to happen. Whether she’d admit it or not Bog was public enemy number one as they spent so much time together. It also didn’t help a new section of the routine they were working on required Bog to catch her coming out of a jump and old fears resurfaced; he was afraid he would drop her, especially with her being so flighty.

After bringing her home Valentine’s night Bog had waited while she stomped around the house shouting abuse at everything that offended her. Just wanting to make sure she’d be alright if left alone. When she re-entered the living room with a bottle of rum and two shot glasses, dressed in sweatpants and a wrinkled t-shirt he knew she was not alright. She had removed her make-up and sat down wordlessly on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table from him and pushed a shot glass in his direction. When she unscrewed the cap and poured out the amber liquid he said nothing and only briefly hesitated before downing the liquid in one swallow.

She was legal age now and he couldn’t stop her if she wanted to try drowning her problems with rum he would let her for the one night. She made a face as the drink hit her tongue, clearly this was her first time doing shots. Some of the liquid settled on her lip but she used the back of her hand to wipe it off. He was afraid of what would happen if they both drank, would he say something about how he felt? That’s the last thing she’d want to hear. As he downed another shot he knew he’d have to stay at least a little while there was no way he’d drive home in the snowy weather especially now with alcohol in his system.

Her third shot went down the smoothest as Marianne finally grew accustomed to the burning of the rum down her throat. She had no idea what would happen if they sat there drinking shots all night she just knew she needed something to erase the smug look on Roland’s face from her mind and she didn’t want to be alone right now.

Of course nothing had happened. At some point Marianne had suggested they watch a movie. She had put on Friday the 13th while Bog went to grab the bag of chips from the kitchen cupboard. They had silently agreed to snuggle up on the couch and that had been all. Sure it had felt nice having her pressed against him like that he could almost pretend they were actually a couple. She hadn’t even flinched when he accidently brushed her hip with his hand and had let him keep it there until Dawn and Sonny had broken their little spell. Now she jumped whenever he looked over at her.

The foyer of the arena was filling up with High School hockey players and Bog had just had about enough of their staring and name calling. Nothing he hadn’t heard before, _freak, gay, looser_ , these words had lost their meaning. He was older than them though, had been out of high school for years he thought that part of his life was over. Bog wished he could just leave, and as much as he’d rather not be there when Marianne came up Sonny was still his drive home. Bog had found a particularly interesting spot on the floor when some of the boys started whistling Bog looked up to see Marianne emerge from the change room, her hair slightly damp from the shower and cheeks still rosy from her workout.

Marianne wasn’t deaf, she had heard all the rude comments being said about her friend and now she had to endure their lewd stares as she made her exit. Marianne walked with a purpose swaying her hips in a way that managed to capture even Bog’s attention. He looked up long enough to make eye contact with her and kept it. She had enough of cocky little shits thinking they ruled the world. It was time to teach them a lesson.

 _What the hell was she playing at?_ Marianne tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows at him, there agreed upon signal for when she was ready to be lifted. It took him a moment to process what she was about to do and what it was she wanted him to do in turn.

He planted his feet firmly to the floor shoulder width apart as she launched herself at him and he caught her waist perfectly in his hands, lifting her effortlessly off the floor, and spun her around his shoulders. She twirled herself around his body the way a dancer would a pole. Her nails dug into his boney hip as she lowered herself to the floor, twisting around his leg and rolling onto the floor. He reached down and pulled her up off the floor from between his legs and for a moment forgot how to breathe.

“That wasn’t so difficult, now was it” she said giving him a shy smile. They had just executed perfectly the sequence they’d been having so much trouble with all afternoon. Not that it had been entirely his fault. Bog had been partially right, Marianne was still angry with Roland, just not for the reason he thought.

The hockey team was struck dumb at Marianne’s little display. They stood there like a school of fish out of water, their mouths opening and closing silently. Some of them were seriously reconsidering a career switch, if figure skating meant pretty woman fawned over you _like that_. They also had new respect for the guy they had been so mercilessly making fun of, this chick clearly liked him.

Marianne turned on her heel and marched her way to the doors, the high school boys parting for her like the Red Sea. Bog forced himself to follow her but his legs were suddenly uncooperative and breathing was still an issue. He caught up to her just as she reached the door leaning over her he opened it allowing her to step through.

Once outside Marianne turned around so quickly they almost collided, her outstretched pointer finger the only thing stopping his forward momentum.

“You can buy me tea” Marianne said.

Bog began nodding his head enthusiastically, _anything_ ; he would do anything as repayment to her.

“For a week” she finished, her eyebrow arched.

“How do I like it?” she asked hooding eyes purposefully, a slant seductive tone to her voice and Bog couldn’t tell if she was being serious or putting on an act still.

He gulped, his voice getting caught more than once before he finally managed to get out, “large, single sugar, double milk.”  

~~***~~

“When did they start dating?” Marianne asked Bog from the back seat of Sonny’s car over the sound of his and Dawn’s duet to OneRepublic’s _Love Runs Out._

“I have no idea” he lied innocently.

If Dawn and Sonny had been ‘too cute’ together as friends, as a couple they were a bowl full of sugary sweetness not meant for human consumption.

“Oh Marianne, you’re just jealous” Dawn teased from the front seat, “isn’t that right, my Sunny Bear.”

Simultaneously Bog and Marianne turned their heads and made gagging noises. There was no stopping Dawn once she started in on the pet names. The list was growing at an explosive rate, and it didn’t stop there, their inner circle of friends had started referring to the pair as Sunny Day.

“Oh please, jealous of you and Sunshine Bear, I think not” Marianne answered skeptically. The jibe lacked her usual venom though; underneath it all she was truly happy for her sister. She rolled her eyes hoping to get a smirk from Bog but he was looking out the window and missed it.

“So I’m thinking I’ll look for a prom dress when we are in Ottawa next week, what do you think?” Dawn asked turning around while they were stopped at a red light.

Oh yes, and Sonny had asked Dawn to prom, she was beyond ecstatic.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea” Marianne said off handily, “Sonny can go with you, I have a skating competition to win.”

“ _We_ , tough girl” Bog corrected her, “it’s called _pairs_ , not solos.”

Dawn pulled out the pouty face, she knew Marianne and Bog were waging a silent war with each other, both unwilling to admit their feelings. Dawn opened the glove box where she found a box of smarties, taking them out she shook the box.

“In need of some smarties Marianne” Dawn asked in a teasing tone.

“No” Marianne replied shortly turning her head to look out the window, “but Bog might” she jibed.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:   
> Centre: the same as center, meaning the 'middle of'  
> Loonie: a one dollar coin   
> Tim Horton's: a coffee/ doughnut place. Often just shortened to Tim's or Timmy's.   
> Canadian Tire: a store not unlike Wal-Mart with an automotive, sports, seasonal, hardware, and housewares' department.  
> Toque: a winter hat


End file.
